Summer Nights
by Mussofan04
Summary: Laying in Central Park wishing to be in LA and remembering her amazing boyfriend Shane Gray. When he surprises her they expereince another summer night and will always remeber their summer nights together.


Summer Nights

It was mid-August and Mitchie was sitting in Central park. She didn't understand how a city full of smog could look perfectly clear in the center of it all. She laid down letting her back rest against the cold grass as her eyes stared up toward the stars and she smiles. She loved looking at the stars it reminded her of her recent summer at Camp Rock.

Camp Rock is the music camp of all music camps. Where anyone, who wants to finally become anyone in the music industry attends, like the famous band Connect Three. The year that just ended was Mitchie's first year. The beginning was good, middle not so much but the ending was more then she expected, in the most amazing way. Like most stories Camp Rock was like that for Mitchie. There was a beginning, middle with a climax, and well of course an ending. Let's sum it up in a nutshell shall we?

First of all Mitchie was Intimidated by Tess Tyler, yes the daughter of the Famous singer TJ Tyler. So this made Mitchie want to fit in so she lied to do so. She became Friends with Pop-star Shane Gray. Anyways the climax is that Tess found out about her secret and the lie and confronts her about it in front of everyone at camp. The only person who knew ahead of that was Caitlyn, Mitchie's friend. Shane was there and he and Mitchie fought which ended that's friendship. After Final Jam which Tess made sure she couldn't perform she sang her song This Is me. She found out the girl that Shane had heard singing when he first got there. Oh yeah I forgot. Shane heard a girl singing reminding him about the kind of music he liked. Anyway he was looking for her all summer. Mitchie turned up to be her. They had talked after Final Jam and well now they are a couple.

That was Mitchie's summer in a nut shell. There was so much more she just wanted to forget, other things she wanted to remember, and stuff she would keep with her forever.

So she lays under the stars sighing not wanting to be there much longer. She originally was just going to walk around the block. However, Sierra asked if she wanted to go to Central Park and Mitchie agreed. Sierra also forgot to mention she was bringing along Alex, her boyfriend and his best friend Matt, who was clearly interested in Mitchie. He would hit on her constantly and it drove her insane. Sometimes she wanted to shout and tell them she had a boyfriend but she couldn't. Oh yeah only her and some of her camp rock friends know. Shane and her decided to keep it between them so nothing could go wrong. They wanted to keep their life on the private side away from the press. It was just hard sometimes.

She had finally snuck away from the other three when they were all getting drinks. She wasn't thirsty; well she wouldn't let them know she really was, so she was 'waiting' by the picnic table. When they had their back turns she started walking away fast to the other side of the park. She stopped by a drink and hot dog kart and got a bottle of water and made her way to her spot where she currently lay.

She came here a lot when she wanted to think. It was gorgeous and she doesn't know why more people don't claim this spot the favourite spot of the park. Oh well more right to her. She sighed taking a sip of water and looking at the stars one more time. She took out her cell phone realizing it was closing in on 930pm and getting rather dark. She stood up and started walking to the exit closest to her house her back to the spot she just deserted. She was walking slowly still enjoying the gorgeous summer night.

"Mitchie" She heard and sighed still facing her back to who she thought was Matt

"Matt please, I'm going home and I want to be alone" She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear however she didn't expect this.

She heard footsteps get closer and warm breathe on her neck as her body tensed. For a minute she was scared until. "Well if you're here with someone else I guess I'll be on my way" the voice said sounding like honey and her whole body loosened up.

She instantly spun on her heel to accuse her ears of being deceiving however her eyes couldn't be doing that at the same time. A smile came onto her face when she came face-to-face with a tall yet slim figure. His skin standing out in the moonlight which was shining upon both of them. His hair in its usually sexy way she could never get enough of. Dressed in his slightly tight white pants, the white shirt and of course his leather jacket, it was no other then Shane gray.

She almost fainted. There he was, her boyfriend, standing in front of her in Central Park. In New York, and he lived in LA. Who was she to complain though? She smiled and ran her hand through his hair the put it down lacing her finger with his.

"Shane?" she said smiling

"Yeah?" He asks their eyes locking on each others. She had to admit there was no other place she rather be then here. This was so romantic.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I'm here to see my beautiful girlfriend" He said smiling

"Well she's really happy but wondering how you found her?" She said talking in third person

"Well her mom said she was coming to Central Park and well she was here" He smiles

"She's happy he found her. However, wondering how long it will be until he gives her the long awaited kiss she had been hoping for" She says cheekily

"How about she find out" he says putting his one arm around her waist, the other hand cupping her cheek lifting it up his lips closing in as his lips crash upon hers catching both of them in a pool of fireworks.

Shockwaves running through their bodies at a thunderous speed. She smiles her arms wrapping around his neck kissing back loving every second. She loves the feeling of his lips on hers. They were soft, warm, moist but most of all belonging to the boy she was falling for more every day. They pulled back and smiled

"Hi Shane" She said giggling hugging him tight

"So, what are you doing in the park by yourself, your mom mentioned friends" he said

"I rather not be around them, my friend brought her boyfriend and his best friend who likes me and I have a boyfriend who is the best and standing right here with me" She smiles

"So you have been walking around aimlessly for how long?" he asks

"Nope, I was looking at the stars" She smiles

"How about, we watch them together, for a little while longer?" he asks

"Sure, I'd love to" she says lacing her fingers within his and they walk to where she had laid a few moments ago. She sits down as he does to and smiles. She leans onto his shoulder still holding hands. She sighs happily making him smile and lies down so her back is yet again on the grass.

Slowly he lies down beside her gently squeezing her hand and looking up at the stars. They lay in comfortable silence watching the brightly lit stars shine upon them lighting up the area they now lay together.

"I remember the first night we looked at the stars together" he sighs quietly almost in a whisper holding her hand firmly

"Final Jam" She whispers back letting the memory take over her body as it does his.

_It was after the Camp Rock Jam session. Everyone was all together celebrating with the audience and such. However Mitchie and Shane had planned for one last canoe ride after she sang. When they could they snuck away and met at the beach near the boats. Mitchie was there before Shane and she sat by the boats looking out on the leg rubbing her arms together feeling a little cold. She should've got a sweater_

_She was debating if he was actually coming when she felt a warm leather jacket wrap around her shoulders. He smiles and pulled it closer being table to take in his smell as she sees him sit beside her._

"_You were shivering from way back there" He chuckles "Does it help?" He asked_

"_Yes, a lot thanks, your body is apparently warm" she says then regrets it turning bright red_

"_Thanks" he laughs "You do know you are gorgeous when you blush" he asked slowly touching her one cheek._

"_I do know" she smiles "So a canoe ride" she asks_

"_How about we just sit here instead of a canoe ride. You're cold and honestly I don't want to get cold" Laughs "My body warmth is keeping me warm" He winks and she blushes a little_

_She was so beautiful. Shane could barely keep his eyes off of her. He kept glancing not wanting to stare but her face was like an angels so gorgeous. He smiled as she caught his eyes and he kept the gaze as well. Her eyes sent shockwaves and sparks all through his body. He was definitely warm now. Hey brown eyes gazing in his. She smiled and he so wanted to kiss her._

_She peered into his eyes. She loved his eyes they sparkled the light color of brown they captured. She smiled into his eyes and she felt energy spark through her body at a tremendous pace. She really liked him. She had for a while now and this was making all better. She wanted to kiss him. Did he want to kiss her? Did he like her? Would he try?_

_She slowly aloud herself to lie down on the cool sand. She glanced to the sky as her eyes locked onto the stars that we sparkling bright down upon them. She soon felt Shane lay down beside her. He glances at her then up at the sky were her eyes were fixed._

"_They are gorgeous aren't they" he asked_

"_Yeah they are, especially out here" She smiled_

"_Yeah they are so peaceful and set in gorgeous scenery" he smiled as he glances and sees her hand rests beside her near his. This was his chance to make a move right?_

_He slowly moved his hand to hers. They had done it before but was it just for the music. He slowly rubbed her thumb until he slightly wraps his hand on hers. She smiled looking up at the stars his touch starling her, her body exploding. She slowly helps him and intertwined their fingers together. He smiled and she gently squeezed his hand and he didn't hesitate to do so back._

"_Summer nights are amazing" he smiled_

"_True you never know what might happen" She says and at the same time there heads turn still laying against the sand smiling at each other their eyes gazing into each other's again._

_That was the moment he knew he could. He would kiss her. What was stopping him, she was right there. Nerves and rejection would not stop him. He slowly moves closer and she blushes. Their hands still intertwined as she was inching slightly closer. Soon he leaned his head towards hers and their foreheads touch. _

_She smiled feeling a little nervous knowing they were going to kiss. She could see the fire and passion rising from his eyes. She knew he liked her and she definitely liked him there was no question about that. She could feel is hot warm breath upon her lips. She took a deep breath then she saw him move closer and then his lisp captured her in a sweet soft passionate kiss. She returned it. When they pulled away they both smiled as he kissed her one more time. This time she giggled when they pulled away._

_She hated to do so but she broke the gaze smiling. She had a slight blush on her cheek as she kept her one hand intertwined and looked at the stars. They were closer holding hands. She ran her lose hand through her hair and let out a sigh of contentment. _

_Shane grinned and turned his head to the sky as well smiling like no other. That was one amazing kiss he thought. He smiled as he heard her sigh on contentment._

"_Mitchie" he says softly_

"_Yeah Shane" she says back softly_

"_Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked calmly and collected. Maybe it's because he didn't have to look straight to her eyes_

_She stays quiet for a few minutes "Time differences" is all she said_

"_We can make it work Mitchie, time differences, miles, it's all worth it, you are all worth it" he says simply thinking she is about to say no. Maybe he shouldn't have asked but … he couldn't wait longer._

_She sighs and rolls over on her side right beside him. "one thing" she said and leaned down capturing his lips in a kiss "Definitely" she said and kissed him again._

_Later that night Shane was holding Mitchie's hand outside her cabin on the porch. It was the best summer night ever for both of them. She kissed him softly and hugged him._

"_Goodnight boyfriend" She said giggling_

"_Goodnight girlfriend" he replied and kissed her again_

"_Night" she was about to walk in when he reached for her hand_

"_Remember, Summer Night" He smiled and walked away as she disappeared into her cabin._

Mitchie smiled remembering the memory and looked over at Shane to find him staring at her."Summer night" She said smiling and he just nodded

He moves closer making it obvious. He cups her cheek letting their hands untangle form each other. His warm touch burns her cheek but she loves it. She is about to move in until she feels his lips already on hers. She leans on her side to get more of his lips as he falls back letting her laying half on top of him. Their tongues were tangled in a smooth battle for power. They were making out heavily. Both their hearts started raving with electricity running through their veins.

She runs her fingers through his hair now going fully on top of him. Letting herself get lost in the moment with her boyfriend. It was perfect if she said a month ago she would be making out with Shane gray in the middle of central park around 10:30 at night she would've laughed in your face. Now she was glad because she now knows what she would've been missing.

Soon she pulls away and sits up on his chest breathing heavily but smiling at him and he was smiling back. Her hands were resting on his chest. His hands were on her waist rounding her hips fitting together like a puzzle piece. Her mind was flooding with pictures of her hands ridding up his ripped chest. His hands leaving a trail of every crest of her torso. His fire hot lips burning her skin as he kissed her neck letting it scar her skin. A flash of their bodies creating friction. They've been together for a much and her naughty fantasy was already in her head. She wanted to make love to Shane. Wanted to show him her body and let him run his fingers along every inch his body hovering close to hers.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when a rain drop hit her cheek and rushed down. She looked up at the sky as the rain slowly came falling down upon them.

"I'll never forget our two nights under the stars Shane" she spook quietly

"Summer nights Mitchie, our Summer nights" He spoke softly and they both got pelted with rain as his lips met hers in another long passionate kiss full of love.

**A/N: so this was a little detailed I guess. Nothing wrong with that. Yet another smitchie one shot. I'm really enjoying writing smitchie stories. I think I'm doing an okay job, Please review and let me know:) READ AND REAVIEW PLZ**


End file.
